fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Akame
Summary Akame (アカメ, Akame) also known by her epithet, Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame, is a member of the assassination group Night Raid. Akame appears to be a very serious and cold-hearted person which stems from her hellish training that the Empire forced her and her sister through, but it is eventually revealed that she is just socially awkward. She cares about her comrades very much and she is always worried that one of them may not make it out alive. Akame loves to eat and is surprisingly known to be a big eater. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A ''' | '''5-B Age: 17 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration Negation, Limited Resistance to Poison (She developed resistance to moderate amounts of toxins as part of her training as an elite assassin), One Hit Kill, Aura Suppression, Afterimage Creation, Willpower Manipulation (Can create shockwaves from sheer willpower alone), Resistance to Telepathy and Illusion Creation (Can "Clear her mind", hiding her thoughts from Zanku, who is able to read one's mind. Broke through Zanku's illusion of Kurome through brute force), Cold and Ice (Resisted Esdeath's cold during her fight against her), Sound Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Akame was circling around Esdeath to gain an opening while Esdeath was fighting multiple Teigu users who were using Scream and Heavy Pressure, so it's likely that she was in range of the abilities of the two Teigus) Attack Potency: At least Continent Level ' (Traded blows with Esdeath, who covered the entire country in snow and ice with Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief. Esdeath herself is vastly superior to Shikoutazer, who can generate this much energy at its peak) | '''Planet Level+ '(Was able to match a serious Esdeath fully) '''Speed: At least Relativistic+ ''' (Kept up with Esdeath, who can run at these speeds) | At least '''Relativistic+, likely higher (Kept up with Esdeath and eventually caught her off guard) Lifting Strength: Class 100 ' (Can push back and parry attacks from Wave, who is comparable to Tatsumi) | At least '''Class M ' (Can trade blows with a fully serious Esdeath, who is considered vastly superior to Shikoutazer) 'Striking Strength: ' At least 'Continent Class ' | '''Planet Class+ Durability: '''At least '''Continent Level (Took hits from a semi-serious Esdeath) | Planet Level+ Stamina: Very high, she can keep fighting after receiving several injuries Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords Standard Equipment: The Teigu One Slice Kill: Murasame Intelligence: High (She is a professional assassin) Weaknesses: Murasame needs to cut the actual flesh of her opponent in order to apply its effect. This ability only works on organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological type Teigu as well as machines, puppets, and dead things | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * One Slice Kill: Murasame (一斬必殺 村雨 Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame): A long bladed katana with a blade that can kill a person with only one cut. Once the sword pierces skin, a poison spreads into the victim, killing them within seconds. Akame states that cleaning this weapon is very dangerous because of this ability. However, this ability only works on living, organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological-type Teigu as well as machines and Yatsufusa's corpse dolls. ** Ennoodzuno: This is Murasame's trump card, said to only activate when it was ready. When activated, she gets black tattoo like markings on her and a dark aura. Its abilities are currently unknown. Note: Murasame can also ignore regeneration, as Tyrant couldn't regenerate the wound that got inflicted on him after being stabbed by Akame with Murasame, while other grave wounds that had been displayed from earlier had been healing instantly Key: Akame Ga Kill | Ennoodzuno Mode Respect Threads https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/71ajv2/respect_akame_akame_ga_kill/ Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Akame ga Kill Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Murderers Category:Revolutionaries Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5